doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Return Of The Orons
Script The Orons Return The Doctor is fixing the TARDIS while singing a song from 2033. Lucy: What are you actually fixing? The Doctor: The matter circuit. Lucy: What? The Doctor: You heard me. Where do you want to go? Lucy: A parallel universe! The Doctor starts pushing buttons and pulling levers. The Doctor: Here we go! The TARDIS lands in a parallel universe. The two step out and see a paperboy. The Doctor: What day is it? Paperboy: Sunday, mate! Suddenly, an Oron teleports onto the street. The Doctor: RUN! Both travellers run but an Oron shoots the Doctor. Lucy: Doctor! The Oron is killed by the Granet Opal Doctor. Granet Opal Doctor: Sorry I'm late. Lucy: Whoareyou?Ican'tbeliveyouarehereareyoutheDoctorforthisworld? Granet Opal Doctor: Yes. That is me! Does he still travel with Maria? Lucy: Maria? Granet Opal Doctor: OK. Lucy: Do you know that villan down there then? Granet Opal Doctor: I fought them with Maria, they're dead. Lucy: How do you know? Granet Opal Doctor: Because they're not! Granet Opal Doctor shapeshifts into Oron form. Oron: Terminate! Lucy runs down the street. Oron: Terminate! The Oron shoots Lucy. Oron: Officer! I've got them! Officer Oron falls from the tree. Officer Oron: Right! Now we can break our exile! The Dungeon Officer Oron and Oron put the Doctor's and Lucy's bodies in the dungeon. Officer Oron: Now that we've got a Time Lord's body, we can cross the other universe! Oron: Why do we want to go to the other universe? Officer Oron: So the Orons can continue our era of rulership and begin trading devices again. We lost many in the Final Battle. But I will continue our high level of trading and rulership. Oron: So do I extract the DNA now Officer? Officer Oron: Duh. Oron tries to extract. Oron: The machine won't extract. We must summon the Emperor! Officer Oron: No. When my brother led the Oron army across the universe and onto the Blue Planet, he stole a device of the most dangerous. Oron: What? Officer Oron: The Hand Of Org! That can rewrite the whole of history! Oron: So, it could accidentally write us out of history? Officer Oron: Wait, we could use it to write the Doctor out of history? Granet Opal Doctor drops from the roof. Granet Opal Doctor: I'm afraid I'll have to force you to stop your plans! Officer Oron: I've got a good reason not to. You'll be written out of history soon, along with the Doctor and Helen! Granet Opal Doctor: What????? Officer Oron pushes the button on the Hand Of Org. Officer Oron: Blue Planet, here we come! The two Orons appear in the middle of London, on our Earth. Oron: This place needs a cleanup. Helen walks down. Officer Oron: Speak your name female! Helen: I'm Helen. I'm the last human. Officer Oron: Since when? Helen: It started when those blooming Cybermen invaded. Everyone on this side of the Aquata died. I moved and then the stupid Dalek things came and killed the rest. On my own since 2008. I came back here. Officer Oron: Ever heard of someone called the Doctor? Helen: Oh yes. He lived down the road. He didn't give you Asprins but a cool snake if you got a headache! Officer Oron: I mean one who saves the world? Helen: Nope. UNIT and Torchwood did all they could but I'm the last of my race. When I die, no more humans. Presuming you're from Venus. Oron: We're from Orondom. Officer Oron: Sush! Helen gets a gun from her pocket. Helen: Killing two will be easier than when those cubes came. Officer Oron: Orons, attack! All the Orons step out of the spaceship. Helen runs. Helen: Being killed by aliens from Venus or being burned to death in two weeks when the planet falls into the Sun, which would be better? Helen finds an old church. Helen: I'll be safe from Venus men in here. Helen lies down on a pew. Helen: I'll just fall asleep here. Helen falls asleep but accidentally travels through time 2,437 years while asleep. Helen wakes up but it's the end of the Solar System. Helen: Hello? Venus men? Tin robots? Mutants? Death rays? Brains in glass jars? Time travellers with two hearts? Wait, what was the last one? A vision cames to her- Granet Opal Doctor. Granet Opal Doctor: Testing, testing, do you hear me? Good. I'm a half human, half Oron, telling you to save the universe. Helen: This is new. Telling me to save the universe? Granet Opal Doctor: You have travelled through time 2,437 years forward in time. Jupiter has just exploded. The only thing in this Solar System is that spaceship over there. Now, I can't acctually see or hear you. This is just a sequence being played in the TARDIS. Helen: TAR-what? Granet Opal Doctor: Spaceship. Concentrate on that spaceship. If you concentrate hard enough, you will fly to board it. While you do so, I recommend you press pause. Helen presses puase. On The Spaceship Helen flys onto the spaceship. Intercom: We welcome Helen from planet Earth. Helen, you will be directed to your suite as soon as possible. A white, hoovering robot comes to greet Helen. Robot: I am 14-XC Mark 1, pleased to meet you, Helen! I will show you to your suite now! 14-XC Mark 1 hoovers to the lift. 14-XC Mark 1: Your lift code is 1001. Any questions so far Helen? Helen: No. 14-XC Mark 1: Your suite is coming up now. The lift opens. Helen: Which room is my suite? 14-XC Mark 1: The whole floor is your suite. You must have a maningering before the Controller can catogrise you in the forms. Helen: OK. 14-XC Mark 1 leads Helen into a room with makeover tools. 14-XC Mark 1: Llie down Helen. Helen lies down and 14-XC Mark 1 gets some tools. 14-XC Mark 1: Commence phase 1! More To Be Addded Soon!